The Cockblocker
by lee mina
Summary: Kenapa Chanyeol senang sekali mengganggu kebersamaan Kyungsoo dan Joonmyun? Apa dia juga menciantai Kyungsoo? Atau... Cerita yang kubuat dari setahun lalu tapi baru slesai sekarang. Main Pair: SuDo. Side : Baekyeol.


**THE COCKBLOCKER**

.

**Pairing :: Main SuDo (SuHo x D.O.) slight Bakyeol, Brothership Chansoo, Kaisoo, **

**Cast :: EXO **

**Genre :: Romance / Family / Friendship / Little Angst / Fluff **

**Rate ::aman untuk anak umur 13 tahun ke atas**

**Warning :: YAOI, bagi yang gak suka baca yang kayak gini mending menyingkir jauh-jauh. Mungkin ada beberapa yang Miss Typo… Bahasa agak aneh. Pengaruh otak yang kelamaan berhitung dan jarang mengarang.**

**Disclimer :: Semua nama yang Mina sebut di sini bukan milik Mina. FF yang terinspirasi dari banyak video terutama banyaknya Chansoo moment dan video yang menunjukkan kalau Chanyeol adalah 1****st**** Sudo antis…**

.

.

**Don't Like Don't Read…..**

.

.

Malam hari di dorm EXO-K terlihat masih ada dua orang namja yang duduk terpekur di sofa dengan pikiran masing-masing. Tiba-tiba salah satu di antaranya yang memiliki badan lebih kecil memecah keheningan malam.

"Chanyeol-ah, kamu benci padaku?" tanyanya masih dengan memandang lurus ke depan dan ekspresi kosong yang berbeda dengan sosoknya yang biasa.

Chanyeol memandang sosok leader yang baru saja menanyainya itu dengan pandangan kaget. Dari sekian banyak pertanyaan yang mungkin keluar dari mulut sang leader dia sama sekali tak menyangka pertanyaan inilah yang muncul."Pertanyaan macam apa ini hyung?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku." Sahut Joonmyun pendek.

"Aku tak punya alasan untuk membencimu hyung." Jawab Chanyeol apa adanya. Bagaimana dia bisa membenci sosok Joonmyun? Leader yang sangat sabar dan tak pernah marah dengan semua kelakuannya. Leader yang mau mencoba mengerti jalan pikirannya. Leader yang akan melakukan apapun untuk menjaga semua membernya.

"Lalu kenapa kamu selalu saja menarikku pergi saat aku berbicara atau bersama dengan Kyungsoo?" Tanya Joonmyun akhirnyaa. Pertanyaan ini sudah menghantuinya beberapa waktu ini. Saat pertama kali Chanyeol mengganggunya dia sama sekali tak memikirkannya. Tapi setelah dia melakukannya berulang-ulang kali berbagai pertanyaan dan prasangka mulai tumbuh dengan subur di otaknya.

"Hyung, antara aku membenci hyung dan aku tak membiarkan hyung berbicara dengan Kyungie itu lain hal." Chanyeol tak berusaha mengelak dari apa yang dikatakan Joonmyun. Karena dia memang dengan sengaja melakukan itu semua.

"Lalu kenapa kamu tak suka tiap kali aku berbicara dengan Kyungsoo?"Joonmyun mulai merasa control dirinya mengendur. Dia benar-benar menahan dirinya agar tak berteriak pada Chanyeol.

"…" Chanyeol diam, tak mau menjawab. Dia punya alasannya sendiri dan dia tak ingin mengatakannya pada Joonmyun. Minimal untuk saat ini.

"Jawab aku Park Chanyeol!" Joonmyun mulai kehilangan kesabarannya. Suaranya sudah mulai naik. Sesuatu yang sangat jarang dilakukannya. Tapi dia tak peduli. Yang diinginkannya saat ini adalah mendapatkan alasan yang masuk akal dari Chanyeol mengenai perbuatannya.

"Aku tak suka melihat kedekatan kalian berdua." Jawab Chanyeol akhirnya. Joonmyun yang memanggilnya dengan nama lengkap bukanlah pertanda yang baik.

"Kenapa?"Joonmyun masih saja kaget mendengar jawaban Chanyeol walaupun jujur diakuinya dia sudah yakin jawaban macam inilah yang akan keluar.

"…"

"Kenapa Park Chanyeol?"

"Menjauhlah dari Kyungie, hyung!"

"Kenapa?"

"Kumohon menjauhlah!"

"Kenapa?"

"…." Chanyeol terus bungkam. Dia tak bisa mengatakan alasannya. Joonmyun memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan terluka. Tak disangkanya saat seperti ini akan dihadapinya juga. Saat dia harus memilih untuk melakukan tugasnya sebagai leader dengan menuruti permintaan Chanyeol atau menuruti kata hatinya yang mengatakan dia tak bisa jauh dari Kyungsoo. Satu-satunya sosok yang bisa membuatnya sejenak melupakan tugas beratnya sebagai leader hanya dengan keberadaannya di dekatnya.

Akhirnya setelah bermenit-menit dalam kesunyian Joonmyun akhirnya mengambil keputusan. "Baiklah kalau itu maumu." Joonmyun berdiri dan merapikan bajunya yang sedikit kusut. Saat dia akan masuk ke kamarnya, ditolehkannya kepalanya sekali lagi "Mungkin aku yang tertua di antara kalian. Mungkin aku seorang leader yang diharapkan selalu tegar menghadapi apapun dan bisa menjadi tempat kalian bersandar. Tapi aku juga manusia biasa Yeol. Aku juga butuh seseorang yang bisa kuajak berbicara. Aku juga membutuhkan seseorang yang mau mendengarkanku."

Setelah mengatakan itu Joonmyun menutup pintu kamarnya dengan pelan. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih berdiri tegak di tempatnya dengan perasaan bersalah yang menggerogotinya. Bukan ini yang diharapkannya saat dia berusahan menjauhkan Joonmyun dari Kyungsoo. Dia tak tahu kenapa semua jadi seperti ini.

"Apa kamu tak merasa sedikit keterlaluan Channie?" terdengar suara Baekhyun dari belakangnya. Dia mendengar apa saja yang mereka perbincangkan sejak awal.

"Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik bagi Kyungsoo. Selama Joonmyun hyung belum menyadari perasaannya pada Kyungsoo, aku tak bisa membiarkan mereka terlalu dekat." Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya. Hanya Baekhyun yang bisa mengobati perasaan bersalah yang ada di hatinya.

"Apa kamu tak melihat kesedihan di mata Joonmyun hyung saat dia menutup pintu tadi? Bagaimana bisa kamu mengatakan kalau Joonmyun hyung tak punya perasaan yang sama terhadap Kyungsoo?" Baekhyun masih tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran kekasihnya itu. Dia sangat tahu kalau Chanyeol sangat menyayangi Kyungsoo, hingga kadang dia iri karenanya. Tapi bertindak sampai sejauh ini?

"Aku bukannya bilang Joonmyun hyung tak punya perasaan pada Kyungsoo, aku hanya ingin Joonmyun hyung sadar akan perasaannya dan mengambil sikap yang jelas terhadap Kyungsoo. Jika mereka berdua memang menjalin hubungan, aku tak akan ikut campur lagi. Aku tak ingin melihat Kyungsoo terluka."

"Channie, Kyungsoo sudah dewasa. Dia sudah bisa menentukan pilihannya sendiri. Kita hanya perlu mendukungnya dan menyiapkan bahu kita disaat dia membutuhkannya." Bekhyun masih berusaha untuk menyadarkan Chanyeol akan perbuatannya yang menurutnya sedikit keterlaluan. Entah kenapa dia merasa tidak enak dan perasaannya mengatakan kalau sesuatu yang tak diinginkan akan terjadi.

"Tapi dia dongseng kesayanganku Baekkie. Aku tak akan membiarkan seorang pun menyakitinya. Joonmyun hyung sekalipun." Chanyeol masih kekeuh dengan keputusannya untuk menjauhkan mereka berdua sebelum Joonmyun menyadari perasaaannya. 'Semua demi Kyungsoo.' Yakinnya dalam hati.

"Kamu memang keras kepala Channie." Hanya itulah yang dikatakan oleh Baekhyun. Diluar sifatnya yang easy going dan selalu tertawa hingga mendapatkan julukan happy virus, Chanyeol kadan-kadang bisa sangat keras. Dan Baekhyun hanya bisa menerima semua sifatnya itu dengan apa adanya.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian suasana di dorm terasa sangat kaku. Joonmyun selalu mengurung diri di ruang kerja tiap ada kesempatan. Jika diajak berbicara oleh siapapun dia hanya akan menjawab dengan jawaban yang sangat singkat. Tak ada lagi sosok leader EXO-K yang hangat dan penuh senyum.

Kyungsoo beberapa kali mencoba mengajak Joonmyun berbicara. Tapi Joonmyun selalu mengatakan kalau dia ingin bekerja karena sedang banyak hal yang harus diurusinya. Tak hanya Kyungsoo yang merasa sedikit diabaikan oleh sang leader, sang maknae juga mengeluh pada Kyungsoo kalau beberapa hai ini Joonmyun tak pernah menemaninya tidur lagi, Joonmyun selalu tidur setelah Sehun tertidur. Dia merasa ditelantarkan oleh sang Appa.

Chanyeol semakin bingung dengan perkembangan yang terjadi. Joonmyun hyung, leader mereka yang biasanya berkepala dingin kini jadi seperti seseorang yang tak dikenalinya lagi. Dan Kyungsoo, orang yang ingin dilindunginya tiap hari menangis karena Joonmyun tak pernah memperhatikannya lagi. Tiap malam setelah memastikan Kai dan Sehun tidur, Kyungsoo akan menangis setelah usahanya mengajak Joonmyun bicara berakhir sia-sia. Dan tiap kali Kyungsoo menangis di pelukan Baekhyun, Baekhyun akan memandang Chanyeol dengan pandangan menyalahkan. Seolah mengatakan "Lihat! Ini hasil yang kamu inginkan?"

.

.

Tak betah melihat keadaan yang makin kacau, suatu malam Chanyeol dengan sengaja mendatangi Joonmyun yang sedang melamun di ruang kerjanya. Belum sempat dia mengatakan apapun Joonmyun sudah mendahuluinya bicara.

"Aku sudah melakukan apa yang kamu inginkan Yeolie. Kenapa menggangguku lagi?"

"Hyung, bukan seperti ini yang kuinginkan."

"Lalu apa? Kamu memintaku untuk menjauhi Kyungsoo dan aku sudah melakukannya. Apa lagi yang kamu inginkan?" tanya Joonmyun dengan suara yang lemah. Menjauh dari Kyungsoo adalah hal yang sangat berat dan menyakitkan untuknya.

"Bukan seperti ini yang kumau!" Chanyeol berteriak dengan frustasi.

"Kali ini kumohon Yeolie, biarkan aku sendiri." Joonmyun masih menulikan telinganya terhadap apapun yang dikatakan oleh Chanyeol.

"Hyung, dengarkan aku…"

"Aku sudah tak mau mendengar apapun."Potong Joonmyun. Joonmyun menutup kedua telinganya dengan telapak tangannya. Dia sudah tak ingin mendengar apapun. Apa Chanyeol belum cukup membuatnya tersiksa?

"Hyung, Kyungsoo menangis." Ucap Chanyeol sudah lelah melihat keadaan yang menjadi di luar kendali seperti ini.

"Kyungsoo menangis?" ulang Joonmyun tak percaya. Diantara semua hal yang ditakutinya ini adalah hal yang paling ditakutinya.

"Aku idiot hyung. Aku sangat menyayangi Kyungsoo. Dia sudah seperti adik kandungku. Dan aku tahu perasaannya padamu hyung. Aku tak ingin dia mendapatkan harapan palsu darimu dan terluka karenanya. Oleh karena itulah aku memintamu menjauhinya. Tapi sepertinya permintaanku itu salah. Bukan hyung yang membuatnya terluka. Tapi aku." Chanyeol terpuruk di lantai. Ditutupinya wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya. Wajah sedih Kyungsoo selama beberapa hari ini sangat menghantuinya beberapa hari ini.

"Perasaan Kyungsoo padaku?" tanya Joonmyun bingung.

"Apa kamu tak juga menyadarinya hyung? Kyungsoo menyukaimu. Bukan. Dia mencintaimu."

"Tapi dia? Jongin?" Joonmyun makin bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Chanyeol. Bukankah Kyungsoo bersama dengan Jongin?

"Kyungsoo menyayangi Jongin dan Sehun seperti aku menyayangi Kyungsoo." Terang Chanyeol dengan sabar.

"Benarkah?" secercah harapan muncul bagi Joonmyun. Selama ini dia tak pernah mengambil sikap yang jelas tentang perasaannya terhadap Kyungsoo karena dia pikir Kyungsoo mencintai Jongin. Tapi kalau dia tak bersama Jongin dia bisa menjadikan Kyungsoo miliknya seutuhnya. Dan apa tadi? Kyungsoo mencintainya? Benarkah? Kalau Kyungsoo benar mencintainya, pasti sikapnya selama beberapa hari ini benar-benar menyakitinya.

"Benar. Dan beberapa hari ini Kyungsoo menangis karena hyung tak mengajaknya berbicara lagi. Aku salah hyung. Bukan hanya hyung yang membutuhkan Kyungsoo, tapi Kyungsoo juga membutuhkan hyung." Kata-kata Chanyeol memastikan dugaannya. Perasaan bersalah menelusup ke dalam hati Joonmyun.

Joonmyun segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan beranjak untuk mencari Kyungsoo. Tapi sebelum mencapai pintu, Chanyeol sudah menghadang di depannya.

"Apa lagi Yeolie? Aku ingin mencari Kyungsoo." Kata Joonmyun tak sabar. Dia ingin segera mencari Kyungsoonya.

"Sebelum hyung pergi, aku hanya ingin memastikan satu hal. Apa hyung mencintai Kyungsoo?" Chanyeol tak ingin melukai Kyungsoo lagi. Dan jika Joonmyun tak juga menyadari perasaannya dia tak akan membiarkannya menemui Kyungsoo.

"Menurutmu?" tanya Joonmyun balik.

"Baik. aku ganti pertanyaanku. Aku tahu hyung mencintainya. Tapi, apa hyung berniat memperjelas hubungan kalian berdua? Hyung akan mengikatnya? Melepaskannya dari ketidakpastian?"

"Iya… iya… dan iya. Sekarang menyingkirlah dari hadapanku!" sahut Joonmyun tak sabar.

Chanyeol menyingkir dari hadapan Joonmyun dan memberikan pesan terakhir. "Dia ada di dapur. Tolong jagalah dia untukku juga hyung."

"Pasti!"

.

.

"Kyungsoo-yah?" panggil Joonmyun pada Kyungsoo yang masih sesenggukan di meja dapur. Hatinya sangat sakit melihat orang yang harusnya dia bahagiakan kini menangis karenanya.

"…." Kyungsoo tak menjawab. Dia malah berusaha menghapus air matanya. Dia tak ingin terlihat cengeng di hadapan Joonmyun.

"Soo…" panggil Joonmyun sekali lagi. Dilangkahkannya kakinya makin mendekati Kyungsoo yang masih duduk membelakanginya.

"Joonmyun hyung sudah tidak ada pekerjaan?" tanya Kyungsoo tanpa menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Joonmyun.

"Soo…"

"Atau hyung capek? Ingin minum? Atau makan? Akan aku buatkan." Kyungsoo bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekati lemari es. Membukanya dan mulai mengeluarkan beberapa jenis bahan.

"Soo…"

"Aku tadi membuat kue. Hyung mau?" Kyungsoo mengulurkan kue buatannya pada Joonmyun. Tapi dia tak juga memandang Joonmyun.

Joonmyun tak kuat melihat Kyungsoo yang berlaku seolah dia tak pernah menangis. Diambilnya kue yang diulurkan oleh Kyungsoo, meletakkannya di meja, dan memeluknya dari belakang. Dieratkannya pelukannya pada pinggang Kyungsoo. "Kyungie, maafkan ketololan hyung."

Tubuh Kyungsoo menjadi kaku mendapat pelukan tiba-tiba dari Joonmyun. Entah kenapa pelukan kali ini terasa berbeda dengan pelukan yang biasanya dilakukan oleh Joonmyun. Nafas Joonmyun yang hangat di tengkuknya sama sekali tak membantu keadaannya saat ini. "Maaf untuk apa hyung?"

"Karena telah mengacuhkanmu selama beberapa hari ini." Tak ada gunanya Joonmyun mengingkari apa yang jelas-jelas telah dilakukannya. Berkata jujur sepertinya merupakan pilihan yang paling baik untuk saat ini.

"Tidak apa-apa hyung. Hyung pasti sedang ada banyak pekerjaan." Kyungsoo hanya diam mendapat pelukan dari Joonmyun. Tubuhnya malah seolah kaku. Tak bisa bergerak. Suaranya kembali bergetar. Air matanya sepertinya ingin mengalir lagi.

"Soo…" Joonmyun memanggil Kyungsoo dengan lembut. Diusap-usapkannya hidungnya pada tengkuk Kyungsoo. Menghirup aroma yang sangat dirinsukannya beberapa hari ini.

"…" Kyungsoo tak dapat menahan air matanya lagi. Suara isakan mulai terdengar lagi dari bibirnya. Joonmyun merasa bagaikan ditikam dengan ribuan pisau mendengar isakan Kyungsoo.

"Soo, maafkan hyung. Tolong jangan menangis lagi." Joonmyun berusaha memutar tubuh Kyungsoo. Tapi Kyungsoo bersikeras mempertahankan posisinya

"Aku bisa mengerti posisi hyung. Hyung seorang leader. Hyung memikul tanggung jawab seorang leader. Hyung memiliki pekerjaan yang harus hyung selesaikan dan tak bisa diwakilkan pada orang lain. Tapi, walau aku mengerti itu semua rasa sakit di hatiku tetap tak mau hilang. Dadaku sakit hyung." Akhirnya Kyungsoo mengeluarkan ganjalan di hatinya. Mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo, Joonmyun makin mengeratkan pelukannya. Sedikit air mata juga telah muncul di sudut matanya.

"Sst… Jangan menangis. Maafkan Hyung Kyungsoo-yah."

"Sakit hyung… Saat hyung berhenti mengajakku bicara jantungku serasa ikut berhenti bekerja. Saat hyung menjauh aku merasa tak punya tenaga untuk melakukan apapun. Saat hyung berhenti tersenyum, aku seperti kehilangan alasan untuk tersenyum. Aku tahu perasaan ini salah. Tapi aku tak bisa menahannya hyung. Aku sangat mencintaimu hyung. Amat sangat mencintaimu. Aku tak berharap hyung memiliki perasaan yang sama padaku, aku sudah cukup puas dengan apa yang kupunya sekarang. Tapi kenapa hyung tak mengacuhkanku? Apakah aku melakukan sesuatu yang membuat hyung marah? Kalau iya, apa yang kuperbuat? Aku akan memperbaikinya." Kyungsoo terisak makin keras. Dalam hati diakuinya, dia ingin memiliki Joonmyun untuk dirinya sendiri. Tapi jika itu tidak mungkin, dia bisa terima jika dia hanya menjadi dongseng tempat Joonmyun membuang semua keluh kesahnya. Setidaknya dia bisa berguna untuk Joonmyun.

"Kyungsoo-yah... Maaf..." Joonmyun juga ikut menitikkan air mata mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo. Entah kebaikan apa yang sudah dilakukannya hingga dia mendapatkan Kyungsoo sebagai hadiahnya.

"Maaf untuk apa hyung?" Sahut Kyungsoo di sela isak tangisnya.

"Maaf karena melukai hatimu. Hyung tak ada maksud untuk melakukannya. Maafkan ketololan hyung." Joonmyun mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Kyungsoo. Seolah tak mau lagi melepasnya.

"Hyung, aku hanya ingin tahu kesalahan apa yang kuperbuat hingga hyung marah dan tak mengacuhkanku!" Suara Kyungsoo sudah terdengar lebih stabil dari sebelumnya karena dia sudah bisa menguasai dirinya. Pertanyaan inilah yang sangat ingin dia tahu jawabannya.

"Kamu tak bersalah Kyungsoo. HyungtakmengacuhkanmukarenahyungcemburupadaJongin. " Ucap Joonmyun dengan sekali tarikan nafas.

"Maksud hyung?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung. Dia tak bisa menangkap jelas kata-kata Joonmyun. Tapi dia bisa mendengar nama Jongin disebut. Apa hubungan ini semua dengan Jongin? Dibalikkannya tubuhnya untuk menghadap Joonmyun.

"Kupikir kamu mencintai Jongin." Jawab Joonmyun dengan suara lemah. Dia malu dengan prasangkanya yang selama ini tertanam di otaknya. Prasangka yang membuatnya dan Kyungsoo menderita. Ditariknya Kyungsoo ke kursi terdekat. Dihempaskannya pantatnya di atas kursi dang menarik Kyungsoo untuk duduk di pangkuannya. Wajah Kyungsoo jadi semerah tomat melihat posisinya saat ini. Duduk di pangkuan Joonmyun dengan tubuh setengah menghadap ke arah Joonmyun.

"Bagaimana bisa hyung berpikiran seperti itu? Aku menyayangi Jongin seperti aku menyayangi saudaraku sendiri. Lagipula Jongin sudah punya Sehun." Kyungsoo makin bingung dengan jawaban Joonmyun. Air mata sudah berhenti mengalir dari kedua matanya dan sekarang dia hanya bisa memasang wajah O_O. Dia mencintai Jongin? Darimana Joonmyun mendapat pikiran seperti itu?

"Jongin dan Sehun bersama?" Kini gantian Joonmyun yang terkejut. Bagaimana bisa dia tak tahu tentang hal ini?

"Iya..."

"Lalu Luhan-ge? Bukankah Sehun bersama dengan Luhan-ge?" Joonmyun masih tak percaya dengan informasi yang barusan di dengarnya. Sepertinya banyak hal yang tak diketahuinya.

"Luhan-ge menyayangi Sehun seperti aku menyayangi Jongin. Lagipula Luhan-ge tak mungkin mengecewakan Minseokie hyung." Terang Kyungsoo dengan sabar. Sebagai Umma dari EXO, dia hafal siapa saja yang menjalin hubungan. Karena mereka kadang akan datang padanya untuk bercerita.

"Eh? Luhan-ge dengan Minseok-hyung? Lalu Jongdae?"

"Ada apa dengan Jongdae-hyung?" Kyungsoo makin bingung dengan pertanyaan Joonmyun.

"Bukankah Minseok-hyung menjalin hubungan dengan Jongdae?" tanya Joonmyun tak yakin.

"Hyung tahu dari mana?"

"Dari berita yang beredar di dunia maya."

"Hyung mengira tentang Jongin dan aku juga dari dunia maya?" tanya Kyungsoo tak percaya. Mereka tinggal bersama tapi Joonmyun lebih memilih percaya pada apa yang dibacanya di dunia maya? Apa perhatiannya pada Joonmyun masih belum cukup?

"Tak sepenuhnya walaupun aku memang membaca banyak hal tentang kalian. Tapi melihat sikapmu pada Jongin membuatku mempercayainya." Joonmyun menundukkan kepalanya menyadari kebodohannya. Dia malu mengakui ini semua. Tapi dia tak ingin menyimpan rahasia apapun dari Kyungsoo. Dia ingin memulai lagi dari awal.

"Huft... Hyung PABO! Sekalian kita luruskan saja. Pair apa saja yang hyung tahu dari dunia maya?" Kyungsoo tak tahan untuk tidak menyentil dahi Joonmyun. Bagaimana bisa EXO memiliki leader yang seinnocent ini? Percaya bulat-bulat dengan tentang sesuatu tanpa mencari tahu kebenarannya terlebih dahulu.

"Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, Yifan-ge dan Yixing, kamu dan Jongin, Sehun dan Luhan-ge, Minseok-hyung dan Jongdae." Jawab Joonmyun dengan pandangan menerawang. Mencoba mengingat apa saja yang sudah dibacanya.

"Dari yang hyung sebutkan hanya satu yang benar. Baekhyun hyung dan Chanyeol hyung. Yang lain salah besar." Terang Kyungsoo.

"Yang benar?"

"Yifan-ge dengan Tao, Minseok hyung dengan Luhan-ge, Yixing-ge dengan Jongdae-ya." Kyungsoo mengabsen nama-nama member yang menjalin hubungan.

"Berarti selama ini anggapanku salah?"

"Sepertinya begitu."

"Aku membuang-buang energiku untuk cemburu pada Jongin?" Joonmyun sepertinya masih tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja di dengarnya.

"Hyung serius tentang itu?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Sangat serius. Seandainya aku tak memiliki pikiran konyol seperti itu, aku pasti sudah menjadikanmu milikku sejak dulu." Sahut Joonmyun. Tangannya makin menarik Kyungsoo untuk makin merapat ke tubuhnya.

"Maksud hyung?" Kyungsoo meletakkan kedua tangannya pada bahu Joonmyun. Dia tak berani menatap Joonmyun. Dia merasa sangat malu saat ini. Tak pernah dibayangkannya dia akan duduk dengan posisi yang sangat dekat seperti ini dengan Joonmyun.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Kyungsoo-ya. Beberapa hari ini terasa sangat berat tanpa dirimu di sampingku. Tak mengacuhkanmu adalah cobaan terberat dalam hidupku."Joonmyun akhirnya menyatakan perasaannya secara gamblang pada Kyungsoo. Tak ada yang perlu ditutup-tutupii lagi.

"Benarkah hyung?" Kyungsoo masih sulit untuk percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Tak percaya? Coba kamu dengarkan detak jantungku. Detak jantungku selalu seperti itu jika aku bersamamu." Joonmyun menarik salah satu tangan Kyungsoo yang bertumpu di bahunya dan menempelkannya pada dadanya. Dimana terdengar detakan keras dari sana.

"Kamu tak mengatakan ini hanya untuk menghiburku kan hyung?" Kyungsoo ingin memastikan sekali lagi bahwa apa yang di dengarnya itu bukan hanya mimpi belaka.

"Apa kamu pikir aku orang yang seperti itu?" tanya Joonmyun dengan raut serius.

"Tidak! Terima kasih hyung." Kyungsoo ingin menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mendidih. Tapi Joonmyun malah menarik wajahnya dan mengecup bibirnya dengan lembut. Tak ada lumatan. Tak ada lidah. Hanya saling menempel. Kyungsoo memebelalakkan kedua matanya menyadari apa yang baru saja Joonmyun lakukan. Joonmyun tersenyum senang melihat reaksi Kyungsoo.

"Untuk apa berterima kasih? Harusnya aku yang berterimakasih. Terima kasih karena sudah mau menunggu namja pabo sepertiku. Terima kasih karena selalu berada di sisiku. Terima kasih karena memberiku alasan untuk tersenyum." Katanya sebelum sekali lagi menarik Kyungsoo dan menghadiahinya dengan serentetan ciuman. Yang kali ini tak lagi seinnocent sebelumnya.


End file.
